clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party
Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party is a television special based on Club Penguin. A sequel to We Wish You a Merry Walrus, it stars Jangrah, who plans a Surf 'n' Snow Cone Beach Party for her friends but accidentally releases the Megalodon in the process.Special: Club Penguin: Penguin Monster Beach Party Official Descriptions Disney XD and Disney Junior UK Synopsis Club Penguin: Monster... ...Beach Party. Jangrah's organizing a Surf 'n' Snow Cone Beach Party for her penguin friends. While collecting ice she accidentally releases 65 year old shark, Megalodon. Pandemonium ensues!" Plot The story begins. "65 million years ago" appears on the screen. Garugg the Ugg Ugg is seen in prehistoric times running away from the Megalodon across the ice. Suddenly, the ice age begins and Garugg the Ugg Ugg is seen frozen. He breaks free, shivers and then looks towards the camera and says the ice age came fast. He then looks to his left in shock as the fin of Megalodon, frozen in the ice, starts to move. The scene shifts to Club Penguin Island. "65 million years later" appears on the screen. The camera moves from a window towards an alarm clock. Jangrah awakens from her sleep, presses the alarm clock, sits up and then checks her phone. She gets out of bed and presses a red button on her wall; her bed lifts up to show nine checklists attached to the bottom of it. She takes one of the checklists, heads to her bathroom, sets a stop watch, and then begins to get ready for the day ahead. Once ready, Jangrah puts her checklist back and picks up another one for her beach party. She opens the door and to her surprise, sees Roofhowse, along with Lorna, drop some items for the party in front of her. They have a conversation about the beach party and Lorna briefly talks about The Penguin Island Compendium book she has. Music begins to play and the logo for the TV special appears on the screen. Penguins are seen partying at what appears to be the Cove. The area is covered in sand, palm trees and decorations. Cadence is seen DJ'ing. Jangrah begins to sing about everything at her beach party and checks her checklist. She stops singing and the music still plays. Rookie speaks into a microphone with "CPSN" on it about the Surf 'n' Snow Cone competition. Jangrah starts to sing again. The song ends and Jangrah questions Lorna about the ice. Lorna says that Rockhopper will be bringing it and Jangrah believes that he's incapable of doing it. However, Rockhopper and Yarr arrive towing the Iceberg with the Migrator. They drop it off beside a dock and although it shakes, Rockhopper thinks nothing of it and gets changed for the party. A horn beeps and Gary the Gadget Guy appears with the Snow Cone 3000. He drives it onto the Iceberg. Sydmull is amazed and says he is a fan. He then lists three items that Gary had invented. Jangrah gives Sydmull permission to help Gary and then checks her checklist. Sydmull helps Gary complete the Snow Cone 3000. Cadence sits in it and begins to play the music from "Herbert Style!". Jangrah explains to Sydmull how the machine works and then tells Cadence to turn the machine up to full power. Gary tells Jangrah that at full power, the machine could damage the Iceberg everyone is partying on. The scene shifts to the view of a painting of Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy on a ship. The camera zooms out to show Herbert finishing the artwork on a modified rowing boat. However, the loud music from the party makes Herbert lose concentration and he drops the painting in the ocean. He complains about penguins ruining his peace and quiet and tells Klutzy to set sail for the Iceberg. Once at the Iceberg, Herbert and Klutzy put on a fake beak and then use a grappling hook and rope to climb up. While climbing up, without realizing, a piece of the Iceberg breaks off to reveal Megalodon's eye. Herbert reaches the top of the Iceberg and one of the Cake Penguins comments on how he is quite big for a penguin. However, they don't see through his disguise and he walks freely among the penguins towards the Snow Cone 3000 to tamper with it. The machine breaks and causes the Iceberg to crack leading to the Megalodon breaking free. Everyone screams and Rookie looks towards the camera with his CPSN microphone to talk about the shark. Jangrah believes she has a solution but is interrupted by Rockhopper who tells everyone to run. She then gets Blizzard to help. He saves three puffles from the Megalodon and jumps safely onto the dock. However, Megalodon's fin knocks him off into a penguin's painting. The Iceberg moves further away from the dock. The scene shifts to the Iceberg. Megalodon pops up from under the ocean at one side of the Iceberg and forces the penguins on it to run to one of the sides. However, Megalodon does the same thing at the other side. Roofhowse tells everyone to stop moving or they will "tip the Iceberg". After that, Rockhopper appears with the Migrator to help save everyone but Megalodon grabs the anchor and spins the ship causing Rockhopper to land on the Iceberg. He sinks the ship. At the Cove, Lorna and Blizzard talk. Blizzard asks if Megalodon just wants a snow cone which leads to Jangrah telling Gary and Sydmull to make something useful out of the Snow Cone 3000. Gary and Sydmull turn the machine into the Slush-Rusher 1. Gary explains how the machine works and says that usually his first 2,999 attempts don't work and that it is just a prototype. He starts the machine, it fails and creates a whirlpool which drags the Iceberg closer and closer towards it. Jangrah looks on and says that her party is bad. Blizzard replies saying it is the "worst disaster in the history of disasters" which leads to Lorna realizing that her book, The Penguin Island Compendium, may have the answer to the problem. She begins to read about how the island used to be filled with monsters in prehistoric times and that caveguins could not set foot on the ice ever since a shark had scared them away meaning no fishing and starvation. However, a hero courageously decided to conquer the beast and while being chased, the shark caught up with him and opened his jaws to, surprisingly, lick him. The caveguins realized that the shark only wanted someone to be his friend. Lorna finishes reading and states that you should never judge a book by its cover. Blizzard says to both Jangrah and Lorna that the shark in the story could be Megalodon and Jangrah says that all they have to do to fix the problem is to make friends with him. Jangrah walks to the end of the dock and grabs Megalodon's attention. She states that she wants to be his friend and realizes that nothing in life goes to plan. She throws her checklist into the ocean and Megalodon takes it and brings it back to her. Meanwhile, the Iceberg is very close to the edge of the whirlpool. On it, Roofhowse tells everyone to panic and Herbert P. Bear cuddles two scared penguins. Rockhopper looks through his telescope to see Jangrah riding Megalodon towards them. Just before Jangrah and Megalodon reach the Iceberg, they go underwater. The penguins look down to see where they went and suddenly, along with Jangrah, Megalodon jumps over the berg and into the whirlpool. Megalodon breaks apart the Slush-Rusher 1 and the whirlpool disappears. Everyone on the Iceberg cheers. However, Gary and Sydmull calculate that it's unlikely Jangrah would survive. Herbert P. Bear and Rockhopper take off their hats and Klutzy plays a bugle. Fortunately, to everyone's surprise, Jangrah reappears with Megalodon. Everyone then begins to cheer and she explains what Megalodon really wanted while Megalodon pushes the Iceberg back to the dock. The scene shifts back to the Cove. Rookie looks at the camera and begins to talk into his CPSN microphone about the party becoming the Megalodon Month Celebration. Jangrah, believing Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy are penguins, asks if they are okay. Herbert P. Bear sneezes and his disguise falls off. Everyone is shocked. Herbert threatens to give Klutzy a brain-freeze but then apologizes and runs off. Megalodon brings back the sunken Migrator for Rockhopper, and Jangrah, Lorna and Roofhowse talk. Lorna and Roofhowse walk away after talking and Jangrah says there will hopefully be no more monsters. The camera zooms in to the mountains of Club Penguin Island and a round purple figure in a hat appears and laughs. Transcript Songs *Herbert Style! *Best Beach PartyJangrah - Best Beach Party Cast *Dave B. Mitchell as Herbert P. Bear, Club Penguin's number one villain who is disturbed by the partying penguins. *Klutzy, Herbert's loyal crustacean sidekick. *James Arnold Taylor as Roofhowse, a sailor. *Mikey Kelley as Blizzard, one of Roofhowse's friends. *Catherine Taber as: **Jangrah, one of Roofhowse's friends and the planner of the beach party. **Cadence, a famous DJ of Club Penguin Island and owner of the Dance Club. *Jason Marsden as Sydmull, one of Roofhowse's friends. *Cristina Pucelli as Lorna, one of Roofhowse's friends. *Fred Tatasciore as Rockhopper, a famous pirate of Club Penguin Island and captain of the Migrator. *Dee Bradley Baker as Yarr, Rockhopper's pet red puffle. *Matt Danner as Cake Penguins. *Wallace Shawn as Gary the Gadget Guy. *Rookie, CPSN commentator. Production Information *The program was directed by Tobias Fouracre, the creative producer is Matt Danner, and the writers were Matt Danner and Christopher Painter. Broadcast Information *''Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party'' aired on Disney Junior in the UK on August 10, August 15, and August 16, 2015. *''Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party'' aired on Disney XD in the UK on August 15 and August 16, 2015. Trivia *This is the third time Rockhopper and Herbert's voices have been heard; their debuts being in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, Puffle Trouble, and We Wish You a Merry Walrus respectively. **This marks the vocal debut of Rookie, Gary, and Garugg the Ugg Ugg not counting the short Meet Gary in which Gary's voice is heard briefly. *Despite the special being broadcast on Disney channels and being based on Club Penguin, the Club Penguin Team neglected to announce or talk about this special. *Parts of the TV special can be seen briefly at the end of the Best of 2014 video in the question marks. *The story is based around the same characters (and animation) as We Wish You a Merry Walrus. *The Cove is seen with a dock despite not having one outside of the special. Gallery References Category:Videos Category:2015 Category:TV Specials Category:Monster Beach Party